The purpose of the study is to establish the safety and efficacy of transplanting human fetal substantia nigra into the caudate nucleus of adult patients with Parkinson's Disease and to determine whether any changes found in neurological function correlate with evidence of graft survival, neurochemical function and integration with the host brain.